A Graduation Speech
by Hagrid Bell
Summary: Harry speaks at a Hogwarts Graduation


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and the other characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and not me. Do not sue.

To the graduating Hogwarts class, this is an extreme honor. Not because I am Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry Potter, a wizard. Within these castle walls, I found a true home. Now, you all know my story. At the age one, I was able to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort. This only happened after my parents died to protect me. I was raised by Muggle relatives, and shunned by them because of what I was. Then one day, nearly ten years ago, I found out what I truly was. I felt ecstatic because I was in a world where nearly everything is possible. It was there as well that I had my first true friend, Rubeus Hagrid. He showed me this world, and told me the story of Voldemort and his downfall. When I left Hogwarts seven years later, I had gained many new friends to guide me. Ronald Weasley, my first friend as I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Hermione Granger was the second friend I made. I considered her to be just a bookworm at first, but after a memorable fight on Halloween, she became dearer to me than anyone can think of. Headmaster Dumbledore, need I say more. He became my mentor, as well as a guide to that which is right. Ginny Weasley, even though she was Ron's little sister, she always knew how to come up with a surprise that can rival her twin brothers. Neville Longbottom, he is a person that I can consider a brother, in more ways than one. Luna Lovegood, even though she was a bit strange at times, she was always there to help my friends, as well as myself, out of any kind of trouble. Lastly, but certainly not the least, is Draco Malfoy. We started out as the bitterest of enemies, with him in Slytherin, and I in Gryffindor, and the rivalries were at an all time high. It was only later that we realized we were two faces on the same side of a coin. While he grew up with a Death Eater father that was never there, I grew up never knowing whom my father really was. We faced Voldemort together, all eight of us, united in what was to be the Second War. With the help of these people, my friends, I was able to defeat the Dark Lord forever. But that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you all that Hogwarts literally changed my aspect, if not my guide, of life. I found that wherever you go, your friends will stay beside you. I found that whatever you may become, be it Quidditch player, Auror, or Professor, your friends will say beside you. Your truest friends are the ones who will help you through the best and the worst of times, willing to die in the worst way for you, because they believe in you. I know this because I faced Voldemort no less than four times while being a student here. When I did face him in those times, I had my friends to give me courage at facing someone that sinister and cruel. I do admit that I was scared, but it was the love of my friends that kept me going on. When the dust settled after the final battle, I felt free. Free to have what some people called a celebrity life, a life I considered a normal one. I had no evil wizard trying to take away my life, when I had so much to live for. I was free to fall in love, as I thought that he would use my heart to surrender to his bidding. But it ended up that the one thing that I had that he didn't was the love of friendship, as well as the love of family. No matter where you are, even if you are at the farthest reaches of the earth and beyond, always consider Hogwarts as your home, for it will always be there when you need it. Whenever I thought of my friends, I always thought of the adventures we had here at Hogwarts. From rescuing the Sorcerer's Stone to the Triwizard Tournament. From facing a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, to flying on thestrals to London. Every time I had these adventures, I also had my friends. Trust one another, and live for one another, graduating Hogwarts class, for you are the true signs of a new era in the Wizarding world. Congratulations! 


End file.
